


Mornings and You

by NessaElanesse



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaElanesse/pseuds/NessaElanesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction - Les beaux matins d'Owen Hunt. One-shot. OwenCristina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings and You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mornings and You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16559) by vignette-novella. 



> Bonjour à tous ! Avec la permission de l'auteur vignette-novella j'ai la possibilité de vous faire partager cette histoire. La traduction est de moi alors on touche pas !  
> Je remercie tout particulièrement Miserea pour m'avoir corrigé :)
> 
> Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Grey's Anatomy m'appartient, ils sont la propriété exclusivede Shonda Rhimes.

La regarder dormir étais quelque chose dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser.

Quand il se réveillait le matin, il se retournait et regardait la femme couchée à côté de lui. Il voulait admirer les lignes de son visage et la structure de son corps.

Parfois, son visage était tourné vers lui, et parfois, il ne l'était pas. Ses boucles noires étaient partout sur l'oreiller et, parfois, une mèche tombait sur ses yeux, qu'elle balaierait automatiquement. Elle ressemblait à un ange.

Chaque fois qu'il la voyait comme ça, une immense vague d'amour l'assaillait. Penser qu'il pouvait se réveiller chaque matin comme ça, chaque matin avec elle à ces côtés était difficile à croire. Il promit silencieusement de ne jamais prendre son amour pour acquis.

Cependant, ce matin était différent. Pour une fois, il la réveilla et gâcha la perfection et la beauté du moment. Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix; Il mourait d'envie de lui parler, peu importe ce qu'elle allait dire.

Aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, il balaya ses cheveux de son visage et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« - Réveille-toi, dormeuse, lui dit-il en souriant doucement. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle le regarda et souri tellement que son visage s'éclaira.

Oh, que Mme Owen Hunt était belle.

FIN


End file.
